The present invention relates to animal calls and, more particularly, to a box-type game call having a striking portion that can be moved between a plurality of striking positions.
Just like there are many ways to skin a cat, there are many ways to coax turkeys into shooting range. As a result, traditionally turkey hunters need to take multiple calls into the woods to call in game turkeys as current turkey call boxes only make one or two sounds.
As can be seen, there is a need for a box-type game call having a striking portion that can be moved between a plurality of striking positions so as to make various turkey calls using one device, thereby allowing the hunter to travel lighter into the hunting woods.